


Kill Me By Your Name

by Cuervo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Bucky tried to stop Steve who had been Brian-washed by Hydra and didn’t remember him at all. Only then did Bucky know how painful it was when Steve tried to save him in the old days.





	Kill Me By Your Name

James Bucky Barnes从未想过有一天这样难堪的局面同样会摆到自己的面前。

天桥上的美国队长拎着盾牌，站在那儿看着他。

他不知道九头蛇到底是该死的什么时候把芯片放进去的，脉冲信号又是花了多长时间，把Steve脑子里关于他和复仇者的记忆，在不痛不痒中清理地一干二净。

他当年怎么没这个待遇。Bucky摸了摸脑袋，不公平。

“尽量别跟他打。”Natasha在开战前嘱咐他，“你的名字也许能唤回他的记忆。”

行行好，只有Rumlow才会心安理得地说出“你的伙伴你的Bucky”这种骚气十足的话，要他深情告白还不如杀了他。冬兵暗暗祈祷还是让他跟美国队长打一架吧，这种煽情情景剧还是留给阿斯加德的神仙兄弟俩比较好。

深呼吸！

“我是……Bucky。”冬兵有点扭捏地说。

Steve瞪着他，“谁他妈是Bucky？”

棒极了。

桥下观战的Natasha翻了个白眼，啊，boys，boys，看着扭打在一起的两个人，黑寡妇由衷地心累。

不过话说回来，Bucky Barnes是真的没想到Steve会复述他的经典台词，以至于当气不打一出来的冬日战士用膝盖夹住美国队长的脑袋时，他抡起的铁手砸在对方脑袋上的力度比预想地大了一丢丢。

俯视的角度看去，一股鲜红的热血从Steve的脸上滚落下来，掉进他湛蓝的眼睛里。

这硬生生把冬兵给看愣了。

注意，不是看硬了。

*

他再次睁开眼睛的时候，Natasha就站在旁边，黑色的紧身战衣把黑寡妇婀娜的腰身勾勒地无比性感。Bucky的视线在那堪称一绝的紧翘臀部上停留了一会儿，想着他被冰起来之前也看到过Steve的屁股。

不亏。

啧啧，gay people。

相比之下，Natasha也没什么好吃亏的，她至少还有件紧身衣，冬兵沮丧地想，他的身上除了一堆透明的管子和粘了血的氧气面罩，几乎一丝不挂。

“那天他下手再重一点，你这辈子就都站不起来了。”

哦。

所以？

他的人生中有无数次的“差一点就”“惊险”“马上就要”，但他都挺过来了，那些所有的胆战心惊最终都会成为他身上的一处疤痕。

所以？你想告诉我干这行非常危险？

出门右拐神盾局寇森局长为您亲自办理后事处理保险及相关业务，具体用户体验请咨询他本人。

“无论你在想什么，那不再是Steve了。”黑寡妇丢下了这句话，停止对他进行目光的审判。

哦，得了吧，那天他把美国队长也揍得不轻，更不要说在他还是“九头蛇冬兵”身份的时候，他让美国队长流着血喊他的名字，一遍又一遍，心碎地好像在上演什么基情泰坦尼克号。

现在轮到他了不是吗？

Steve的那一眼让他难以忘怀，多少年前他也曾以这样的高度俯视那个羸弱的少年。多少次他以朋友的身份在街角找到那个被人打得头破血流的Steve，后来这该死的小豆芽成功跻身巨人之列，他就再也没有以那种角度看见过这双眼睛。

我不会跟你打的，Bucky。

我不会跟你打。

你的朋友，你的伙伴，你的Bucky。

你的任务，那就完成它吧。

操他妈的！操他妈的！

Natasha识趣地离开了，顺便帮他拉上了病房的窗帘。眼泪从他颤抖的脸颊上滑下，落在了因为发烧而滚烫发红的胸口。呼吸机的声音在黑暗中宛如巨大的怪物，他闻着自己肺里所传来的血腥味，有根被打断的肋骨不幸划破了它。

他不知道什么时候自己开始习惯于这种生活，就像他不知道什么时候自己忘掉了曾经的梦想。撇去参军入伍，他也曾在孩提时期幻想过拥有一片璀璨的麦田，幻想自己骑在牛背之上，是腰别左轮的西部牛仔。

更正，男孩，你自幼只想骑在Steve身上。

那个名字，他的名字，Steve Rogers这个名字，从朋友，到战友，到敌人，到现在……他感到头晕目眩，有呕吐的欲望，这并不是脑震荡引起的不适。

他好像又看到那年冰封的雪线。

*

“现在该怎么办？”有人抛出了最直接的话题。

“全城追捕，只能这样，必要的话也要发出国际通缉令。”Tony在桌子上摆出一摞文件，那些东西看着并不陌生，只是把Bucky的名字全部换成了Steve。

“这可不是个好主意，你清楚抓到人以后他们是怎么对待冬兵的。”Natasha撇撇嘴。

“那你有什么高见？”

“让冬兵假装投诚。”

沉默。

又是他妈该死的情景剧！好感动！现在还要欺负没法发言的伤病人员！视频画面的另一边，打着吊臂的Bucky Barnes用铁臂摁爆了紧急呼叫铃。

他感觉事到如今越来越有重蹈他冬兵覆辙的意思，现在美国队长大概要改名叫苏联队长了。

Long Live Vodka!!!

好吧，这也许不是个好主意。冬兵被老朋友亲手扔进斗兽笼里的时候想。

美国队长那一身制服被换成了九头蛇的黑白红经典款，无论如何冬兵还是非常佩服这一点的，不但有团队成套意识，制服的设计也绝对能在伦敦时装周上走个秀了。至少相比起复仇者联盟像是被甲方逼疯的姹紫嫣红黑配色，这审美还是过关的。

脸上挨了两拳，碎了半颗牙，冬日战士用舌头清点了一下战损状况，觉得情况还算OK。

“我不会跟你打的。”他说。他想起Steve说的话。

“Bucky Barnes不是你的敌人。”他说。他想起黑寡妇的话。

Steve的拳头停在半口。

你是我的任务。

那就完成它。

冬兵下意识闭上了眼睛，两秒钟之后他感觉有人在亲他，毫无疑问那急不可耐甚至有些闷骚的舌吻技巧属于Steve Rogers无误。这感觉太他妈好了，虽然有些意外，但当他把手放在那心心念念了几年的屁股上时，一切都值得了。虽然环境有限，毕竟听着笼子外面哗然声四起就知道Pierce大概是给气心梗了。

外面爆破声四起，顺着追踪器找来的复仇者们把老巢给掀了个底朝天，年过七旬的俩超龄青年就在这热火朝天的背景下吻得轰轰烈烈。

*

咳，可不可以照顾一下近视患者，劳驾开个房。Banner博士觉得非常眼痛。

我觉得我们出手灭掉九头蛇完全多余。绯红女巫叹气。

Bingo

黑寡妇照完照片开心地发推：

这个月的粮有了。

*

kill me by your name

…and I'll kill you by mine

END


End file.
